mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Homestuck/Archive 1
So it turns out the CRUXTUDER was actually a doomsday device. For John, anyway. By collecting the CRUXITE, he attracted a meteor, generically destroying the town he lives in. All of what you saw was merely ACT I. What happens next, is up to YOU!!! (Those of you who suggest things, anyway.) Sincerely, -- 03:01, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Plet53 Just Wondering This has probably been discussed before, but... why do nearly all of the characters in Homestuck seem to have only four fingers on each hand? And why, then, does Bro have five? Just wondering here. [[User:Marbles!|'Marbles']] 23:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, 4-Fingered Handshttp://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FourFingeredHands have been common in animation ever since the early days. Hands are very difficult to animate; By removing a finger, animators could save a lot of time without it being very noticeable. Even nowadays where many cartoons are made with computers, fingers often lack a digit through artistic license. Rose's Mom also has a full 5-fingered hand. Andrew probably drew Bro and Mom with more than everyone else as part of their character design.Koolkevk 04:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Quote Proposal to add this to the page? :"Oh, but I don't merely draw Homestuck... I CONJURE THIS INTREPID FANTASYSCAPE WITH TEARS BLED FROM THE WISDOM-WEARY EYES OF FIFTY THOUSAND IMAGINARY MAGICIANS. I PULL HEAVY DRAGS FROM THE BRUMES OF INSPIRATION WITH ENCHANTED BELLOWS MARAUDED FROM A GUILD OF CHURLISH MYTHICAL DWARVES. VAST BULBOUS RIDDLESPIDERS PUSH THE SILKEN STRANDS OF PURE WHIMSY THROUGH HIDEOUS ABDOMINAL SPINNERETS AND IT IS THAT WITH WHICH I WEAVE THIS AUDACIOUS COCOON OF EXQUISITE LIES. AND WHEN IT HATCHES A GREAT MOTH OF TITILLATION WILL AWAKEN AND ROAR AND BEAT ITS WINGS, AND THE POWDER SETTLING DOWN WILL ARREST THE HUMORS OF AN ENORMOUS TERRIBLE OLD BEGGAR, RELAXING THE VULTUROUS LEATHERY VICEGRIP HE'S FIXED AROUND YOUR CAPTIVE MIND. " :—Andrew Hussie, describing the process behind Homestuck in one of his more... loquacious moments. I know it's a really long quote, but we ought to have it somewhere :3 Real World References? I was thinking we could add a real world references section either on this page or as a seperate page. Any thoughts? --BornOn413 21:17, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :If you mean what I think you mean, i.e. things like Nic Cage and other real people being mentioned in HS, I guess so. Although it may warrant a separate page, given the appearance of Stiller, Wilson and Dogg busts in Sleuth Yeah, I just want to mention Serenity the firefly may reference to the science fiction TV series "Firefly" in which the main character;s ship is called 'Serenity'. --BornOn413 21:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) That can just go into the trivia, you know. Chezrush 21:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) This is already mentioned in the Serenity article. Aepokk Venset 21:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Confusing Page Numbers? Hi, so I was trying to figure out why the numbers of pages are different from the wiki and the HS pages itself. Like I thought I was in the 4000's but it says on here that the Act 5, Act 1 ends in like the 2000's. So I would greatly appreciate some clarification for this (I type down my reactions to pages and such, so i believe I may have to go back and edit the page numbers)! E-TeensRule 03:05, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Because the page number in the URL is the MSPA page number, while the page numbers we use are the story page numbers. The best demonstration of this is . The Light6 03:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::The HS page numbers are used as the filenames of the panels' images. (Panels with more than one image have _1, _2 etc. appended.) They also turn up as filenames on the wiki where people copy panels across and can't be bothered to give them a name that's actually useful... ::For the record the difference between MSPA and HS page numbers started at 1900, but due to a couple of skipped numbers here and there currently stands at 1903. 05:00, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, thank you so much! Now to go read more because I am bored! XD E-TeensRule 18:39, June 30, 2012 (UTC)